Wonder-Yellow
|alias = The Hammering Russkie |number = 005 |race = Human |age = 33 |weight = 151kg |size = 191cm |hobby = Bodybuilding |gender = Male |alignment = CENTINELS |origin = Russia |assignment = Siberia |relative = 2 unnamed children |occupation = Soldier |weapon = Peta Peta Hammer ; |actor = English: J.B. Blanc Japanese: Hiroyuki Honda}} Wonder-Yellow is one of the main characters in The Wonderful 101. He is a Wonderful One and member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. His real name is Ivan Istochnikov. He's a Russian Army Soldier, and father outside of being a superhero. Gameplay Drawing a straight line, and then a circle on the GamePad will activate Wonder-Yellow's Unite Morph, Unite Hammer. The Unite Hammer’s foremost appeal is its power. It takes some time to swing, and doesn’t have a lot of range, but is the most powerful of all the Unite Morphs. Another strength of Unite Hammer is that whereas other weapons just get knocked back after trying to swing at heavily armored enemies, Wonder-Yellow can pierce right through these enemies’ plating and break the armor apart. This is the only way to damage a Megang. Unite Hammer also has support purposes. While using Unite Hammer, standing still will shield the player from incoming missiles from above. It can also be used to activate button-like switches, or open up new areas by hitting certain spots within a level that are cracked. Also, if P-Star is equipped with the Treasure Sensor item, Unite Hammer can be used to find hidden objects within the ground. Unite Hammer also has rocket boosters on the back to provide faster and stronger downward strikes, thus the bigger the hammer, the more damaging the strike. In-Game Bio A member of the Russian army and hero to its people, Wonder-Yellow is so strong that he has survived several trying missions through brute strength alone. As the “tank” of the team, he brings a tank-sized contribution to any mission, serving as the backbone that holds together the somewhat haphazard group of Wonderful Ones. Despite his large figure, he actually has an extremely gentle personality, frowning upon violence and fighting and seemingly impervious to any of Green’s insults. He is also shy to a fault, feeling awkward in public, and reticent to take action, but he makes up for these short-comings with his incredible scouting skills. The kindness that emanates from Yellow has a healing effect on those around him, making him the mental support the team relies on when the situation is grim. It also helps that Yellow’s muscle has saved the team in a pinch, time and time again. His weapon, the Peta-Peta Hammer, is made of the heaviest metal in the galaxy, Peta Omorium. His Unite Hammer is strong enough to smash through even the sturdiest GEATH-Titanium. A father of two, Yellow spends his down time with his family. Being an Army man during the day, a Wonderful One on the call, and a swell dad during his time off, Wonder-Yellow keeps busy. The absentminded peaceful attitude that just seems to radiate from him in any situation grabs a hold of the other members, sometimes causing tense situations to diffuse before anyone can realize what happened. Some of the very non-hero-sounding, weak-willed sentiments that he tends to say can cause some concern, but then the team just takes a look at those biceps again and all their troubles melt away. He easily swings around his Peta Peta Hammer, made from the heaviest metal in the whole galaxy, justifying his name as the Hammering Russkie. He’s the most muscular member of the team, while also kind of the biggest wimp. At times, his tendencies to get stuck on one decision for ages can leave the rest of the team speechless. Deep down though, we know he’s a good guy. With power comes responsibility—Yellow is well aware of this, and that’s what makes him a true hero fit for the Wonderful Ones. Personality Assigned as a Russian military soldier, Ivan acts as the muscles of the gang, yet has a soft and wimp-like personality. He is the oldest of the main seven, though he is not the blazing leader type, but he have a strong sense of protecting his fellow friends. Ivan keeps intact with his tranquil and sweet attitude towards them. Appearance Wonder-Yellow's original civilian appearance, Ivan Istonchnikov, is a soldier with a Russian nationality that takes the form of a large, 33-year-old figure. He has black, piercing eyes and brown hair that is hidden by a brown hat that he is currently wearing. Ivan's uniform is a sequence of a Russian army corps, with a bronze hue. Wonder Yellow has a yellow-colored CENTINELS suit with a black, large section, matching his boots. He keeps his hat with a Wonderful 100 emblem, and coat, which are yellow, and dons a Wonder Mask on his face and a Shirogane Drive embedded on his torso. His Peta Peta Hammer resembles of a large hammer with red sections and its signature print. It also has a yellow Wonderful 100 emblem on the top of the hammer with three yellow hoops. Trivia *Viewing the Artwork Gallery, unlike the others, one of the images shows that Yellow's jacket has a dark yellow hue. *Wonder Yellow's hair is dark brown, and is only revealed in his damaged attire. *In the early concepts, Wonder-Yellow is drastically designed in different details, including a light brown mohawk. *The name of Wonder Yellow's hammer, the Peta Peta Hammer, seems to be inspired by the Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series as they both have a similar appearance. *Wonder-Yellow's civilian name comes from a Phantom Cosmonaut. **The origin of Ivan Istochnikov derives from Joan Fontcuberta's name; translated to English from Russian reads "John of the Source". *We don't know if Wonder-Yellow has a wife, because she is not mentioned in any of his biography. **His two children have their genders unknown. Gallery Early concepts Wonderful Ones.jpg|The very early concepts of the Wonderful Ones Yellow.png|Yellow, during transformation sequence Yellow Intro card.jpg|Yellow's member file Moe yellow.jpg|Wonder-Yellow, blushing through his mask Ivan Profile.jpg|Ivan Istochnikov, Wonder-Yellow's civilian form Yellow Gallery.png|Wonder-Yellow's profile from the Membership Files Wonder-Yellow Damaged.jpg|A damaged Wonder-Yellow, with his black underwear shown. The Wonderful Ones Portrait.jpg Category:The Wonderful Ones Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Wonderful 101